


Розовые тапочки

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Короткий рассказ про не совсем обычные тапочки. Или не совсем про тапочки. Или даже вовсе не про тапочки.





	Розовые тапочки

_Твоей милостыни я не знаю, но моя будет ужасна. Ты останешься с днями и ночами, со здравым смыслом, с обычаями и привычками, с окружающим миром_

_Х.Л. Борхес  
_  
— Андрюш, а я тебе это, тапочки выслала! — торжественно объявила тетка Марина по скайпу.

Андрюша, тридцатислишнимлетний программист, чуть не поперхнулся чаем.

— Теть Марин, а зачем мне тапочки?

— Ну как же. По фен-шую. Женские, розовенькие такие. Глядишь, и невеста заведется, а?

Тетя Марина была большой поклонницей фен-шуй. Андрей только вздохнул. Заводить к тапочкам девушку в его планы не входило.

— Тетя Марина, а если размер не подойдет? — весело поинтересовался он.

— Подойдет-подойдет! — заверила его тетушка. — Такие тапочки, да чтоб не подошли!

Тут-то бы Андрею и насторожиться. Но Андрей был программистом, а значит, человеком в высшей мере здравомыслящим. Заверив тетушку, что обязательно заберет посылку с тапочками на почте, он допил чай и лег спать. Снился ему странный сон… Впрочем, нет. Поскольку Андрей был очень здравомыслящий человек, ему ничего не снилось. По крайней мере, так он думал каждое утро, выключая будильник. И утро получения тапочек не стало исключением.

Ему принесли самое обычное уведомление, он без всяких приключений забрал посылку, отстояв положенное время в очереди и чуть ее не пропустив, принес посылку домой и распечатал. В руках у него оказались розовые женские тапочки, такие, каких полно на рынках, с забавными розовыми мохнатыми ушками и круглыми глазками. Размер на них не был указан, но поскольку они полностью были из искусственного розового длинного меха, Андрей рассудил, что при желании любая дама сможет втиснуть в них ногу. Тапочки были торжественно выставлены в дальний угол прихожей и забыты. Тете Марине был сделан звонок и выражена благодарность. Спустя два дня Андрей познакомился с Олечкой.

Правильнее было бы сказать, что это Олечка познакомилась с Андреем. Крашеная блондинка с темными корнями, длинными наращенными ногтями, на которые были наклеены стразы, в вечной мини-мини-юбке и в босоножках на платформе (Андрей мысленно прикинул площадь опоры, рост, центр тяжести и восхитился ее умению держать равновесие). Ее главным достоинством была великолепная фигура. Недостатком — полное отсутствие всякой логики. Где-то в промежутке находилась полная неспособность понимать намеки и готовность разрыдаться по малейшему поводу.

Будучи от природы добросердечным, Андрей сперва был вынужден выслушивать ее стенания по поводу головной боли, затем искать для нее стакан воды (племянница босса! — пожал плечами коллега в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд, мол, откуда вообще такая взялась), потом провожать ее до машины. На следующий день Олечка решительно встретила его вечером после работы и заявила, что они (!) идут к нему, потому что у нее ремонт. Андрей попытался заикнуться, что у него не прибрано, но Олечка не терпела возражений.

«Тапочковая магия?» — с мрачным юмором подумал Андрей, который никогда ни у кого не пользовался популярностью. И надо же было попасться на глаза этой…

— Ой, какие миленькие! — Олечка всунула ноги в розовые тапочки и, недолго думая (но «думать» и «Олечка» были несовместные понятия), направилась в спальню — она же кабинет — она же гостиная.

— Чаю? — прокашлялся Андрей.

— А покрепче ничего нет? — игриво промурлыкала Олечка из комнаты.

— Эм. Нет. — Андрей все еще стоял в прихожей. В голове у него прокручивались разные варианты развития событий, но почему-то ни один из них его не вдохновлял.

— А-андрюш… — пропел голос Олечки. — Блядь!

— Что случилось? — в голосе Олечки Андрей внезапно услышал неподдельное раздражение, смешанное с испугом. Он заглянул в комнату.

Полуодетая (или полураздетая?) Олечка сидела на диване и отчаянно пыталась стянуть розовый пушистый тапочек с правой ноги.

— Что ты с ними, сделал, сука?! — чуть не плача проговорила она.

— Ольга, Оленька, давайте я помогу… — засуетился Андрей.

— Больно, жжется ведь! — взвизгнула Олечка, когда Андрей нечаянно прижал мягкий розовый мех к ее лодыжке. — А-а-а!

Тапочек был сорван. Олечка лягнула Андрея, захлебываясь от рыданий, с силой сорвала второй тапочек, отбросила его в сторону и помчалась в прихожую, размазывая тушь по лицу.

— Шутник тоже! — выговорила она, с силой дергая ремешок туфель. — Что за херня?! Иди ты!..

— Оль, я не понимаю, — только и смог выдавить Андрей. Дверь захлопнулась.

Андрей обернулся. Розовые тапочки аккуратно стояли в углу прихожей. Круглые глазки-бусинки поблескивали в темноте.

— Спасибо! — внезапно для себя сказал Андрей. — Она мне тоже не понравилась.

Он был готов поклясться, что тапочки шевельнули ушками в ответ. Но, будучи рационально мыслящим человеком, он решил, что ему показалось.

С Олечкой он пересекался еще пару раз, та его демонстративно игнорировала. Но розовых вещей в ее гардеробе заметно поубавилось.

* * *  
Следующей была Лена. С Леной он познакомился у приятеля, и, во всяком случае, она ему нравилась гораздо больше Олечки. Да, Лена не блистала интеллектом, любила шумные посиделки (чего не любил сдержанный Андрей), предпочитала попсу хорошему року и ревниво контролировала всю переписку. Но кто из нас без греха? Зато она неплохо готовила, тщательно вела общий бюджет, регулярно (на взгляд Андрея, даже чаще, чем нужно) убирала в квартире и всячески демонстрировала, что она дама серьезная и нацелена на серьезные отношения. Андрей даже начал задумываться, что все равно не найдет никого лучше, а с Леной он хотя бы мог мирно сосуществовать. Ну и что, что с ней не о чем говорить?

Решался он долго. Несколько раз заходил в ювелирные магазины и выходил ни с чем. Многократно подводил разговор к тем самым словам, но так их и не произносил. Лена делала вид, что не замечает, и продолжала ждать. Чем-то она напоминала Андрею хищную рыбу, которая подкрадывается к мелкому карасику и прикидывает, как бы его поудачнее заглотить, чтобы не вырвался. Впрочем, он убеждал себя, что во всем виновата его нерешительность.

К знаменательному дню Андрей готовился долго. Цветы, торт, кольцо… На лестнице он столкнулся с Леной, которая куда-то шла с чемоданом.

— Леночка, — растерялся Андрей.

— Да? — подняла бровь Лена. — А что ты хотел?

Андрей понял, что ничего не понимает.

— Раз у тебя появилась другая девушка, вот и живи с ней, — спокойно проговорила Лена тем тоном, который бывает за несколько реплик до того, как девушка переходит на крик и оскорбления.

— Н… но… — выдавил Андрей. Он точно знал, что другой девушки у него не было.

— Ты думал, я не замечу? — голос Лены стал немного выше. — Она даже свои тапочки розовые в прихожей оставила. А кто моим шампунем пользовался? А кто весь гель для душа вылил? А чьи волосы рыжие на моей расческе?

— Тапочки мне еще давно тетя прислала, — заметил Андрей, чувствуя себя круглым дураком с букетом в руках и тортом под мышкой, — они все время в прихожей стояли…

— Ох, да не ври! — надменно скривилась Лена. — Ни разу не видела там никаких тапочек, особенно розовых. Синие тапки драные там были, да, но я их давно выбросила.

Андрей не стал говорить, что как раз синих драных тапок у него отродясь не было.

— Так что давай, иди, с тортом своим, — съехидничала Лена, — поди, сразу же прибежит, как узнает, что я ушла. И не смей звонить мне больше.

Первым, что расстроенный Андрей увидел, переступив порог своей квартиры, были розовые тапочки, гордо стоявшие посреди прихожей.

— Что же вы так, — вздохнул Андрей, нащупав в кармане кольцо. — Все равно я вряд ли найду кого-то лучше.

Тапочки имели сурово-насупленный вид.

* * *  
По закону жанра должна была быть третья встреча. И думаю, мы не ошибемся, если скажем, что она была, потому что спустя какое-то время между Андреем и его тетушкой состоялся долгий разговор. Тетушка неодобрительно качала головой и поджимала губы, Андрей прятал глаза и что-то говорил и говорил, не то извиняясь, не то оправдываясь.

— Так и сказал? — мрачно переспросила тетка Марина. — Повтори, как ты дословно сказал?

— Так и сказал, — тихо проговорил Андрей. — «Вы не нужны мне. Уходите». И она ушла.

— И тапочки пропали, — сурово констатировала тетка. Андрей не ответил.

— Дурачок ты, Андрюша, — вздохнула тетка. — Ох дурачок…

— Теть Марин, ну куда мне, — сказал Андрей, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом. — Я обычный человек. А она… она заслуживает кого-то лучше, храбрее, умнее…

— Но пришла она к тебе, — безжалостно сказала тетушка. — Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты наделал?

— Понимаю, — выговорил Андрей. — Понимаю.

Он не стал говорить, что не верил в чудо, что сперва не осознал, что произошло, и что осознание это пришло к нему позже, внезапно и беспощадно, как будто окатили ледяной водой. И еще он понял, что сам отказался заглянуть чуть глубже, пойти на полшага дальше, выйти из столь уютного, знакомого и до невозможности скучного мирка. Возможно, именно эти «тапочки» хрустальными туфельками искрились на ногах Золушки, или в них расхаживал знаменитый Кот-в-Сапогах, или же они не раз служили сапогами-скороходами многочисленным гонцам и героям. И не они ли были зловещими Красными башмаками из северной сказки? Но Андрей знал, что второго приглашения не будет, и встречи, подобные этой, бывают лишь однажды. И еще он понимал, что ему придется научиться жить с этим, зная, что могло бы быть и чего не будет уже никогда. Зная, что он малодушно променял мечту на знакомую обыденность.


End file.
